simplemente perfecto
by Shinigami Scarlet
Summary: Jade planeo todo un dia para ella y tori, hay dos sorpresas, la primera se van a San Diego y la segunda, Demuestran sus verdaderos sentimientos hize lo mejor que pude, por favor si lees deja un review, al menos diciendo que cosa te gusto y que cosa no, porque es MUY dificil hacer algo asi


Hola esta historia es el regalo de cumpleaños para Lindsay West ya que ayer fue su cumpleaños, y tarde mucho decidiendo si la subia o no, pero mas vale tarde que nunca, espero hayas tenido un feliz cumpleaños

* * *

Llevaba horas intentando buscar una palabra que describiera el dia que paso ayer, pero la unica que se me ocurria era increible y aun sentia que se quedaba demasiado corta, tenia tanto tiempo buscando una palabra que se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a Hollywood Arts

FLASHBACK

El sonido de un nuevo mensaje me desperto, cheque la hora y el despertador decia que eran las seis de la mañana, a quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre estar despierto tan temprano un domingo, me quejaba mientras me levantaba a leer el mensaje que me llego, era de jade

-Vega arreglate, pasare por ti dentro de media hora, pasaremos el dia juntas, quita esa sonrisa de tu cara, dentro de media hora, no me hagas esperar

jade

Un momento como sabia ella que estaba sonriendo, tan predecible soy o es que ella me conoce mas de lo que quiere admitir.

Bueno cuando ella llegue le preguntare, whao espera me acabo de dar cuenta que pasaremos el dia juntas, pienso en lo que agarraba unos jeans color negro, una polera blanca y buscaba ropa interior para meterme a bañar.

Aun faltaban cinco minutos para seis y media para que jade viniera por mi, termine de escribirle una nota a trina diciendo que saldria con jade y que no volveria hasta la noche, subi a pegar la nota en la puerta de su habitacion, ya que mis papas estaban de viaje, quien sabe con que excusa esta vez, no tendria necesidad de pedir permiso, asi que pegue la nota y baje las escalera, en el transcurso agarre las llaves, mi cartera y la chaqueta regalo de jade por mi cumpleaños, sali cerrando la puerta principal, pero me sorprendir ver a jade recargada en la puerta del copiloto viendome fijamente.

Me acerque a ella con algo de precaucion para tantear su estado de animo, por si estaba molesta por hacerla esperar.

-Apurate Vega, no te mordere, a menos que quieras-dijo esto ultimo en un susurro- No no estoy molesta aun te quedaban dos minutos para salir- hablo mas alto leyendome el pensamiento- hay que darnos prisa- dijo mientras abria la puerta del copiloto para que yo me metiera al auto- pero antes ven- dijo mientras me jalaba de la muñeca y me acercaba a ella, antes de reaccionar nuestros labios estaban moviendose sincronizadamente como si siempre se hubiesen pertenecido, era un beso que transmitia pasion y ternura, profundize el beso, enredando mis brazos detras de su cuello y apegandome a ella, nos separamos por falta de aire- Vaya solo asi es que puedes tener la boca cerrada, aunque ni tanto ya que pude sentir tu lengua- decia mientras aparecia su sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

-Jade- me queje- ¿porque tienes que hacer ese tipo de comentarios despues de algo tan lindo como ese saludo?- pregunte haciendo un puchero y desviando la vista para que no notara mi sonrojo.

-Vamos vega no me oyes quejarme o ¿si?, sube que ya vamos tarde- decia mientras esperaba que me sentara en el asiento del copiloto y ella cerraba la puerta, rodeando el auto para subir y encender el motor para irnos.

-¿ A donde vamos?- pregunte mirandola, despues de estar casi diez minutos en completo silencio.

-Vega, vega, vega, no sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato- decia mientras movia la cabeza en negaccion- pero para que estes mas tranquila, te dire que iremos a San Diego y es todo lo que te dire, asi que no hagas mas preguntas.

Durante el trayecto platicabamos de cualquier temas, sus clases de guiones, mis clases de canto, que si cuando Robbie reuniria el valor para pedirle a cat una cita, que si la abuela de andre necesitaba ayuda psicologica como el hermano de cat o que si trina necesitaba clases de canto, baile y actuacion, todo el paquete artistico completo, yo no me salve de sus comentarios sarcasticos durante la conversacion al tratar de sacarle informacion sobre lo que hariamos en San Diego.

Paramos a desayunar en un restaurant a orilla de carretera, estuvimos casi como dos horas aun despues de comer, asi que llegamos a San Diego como a eso de las Dos de la tarde, lo que quedaba de camino me le quede viendo fijamente a Jade, antes de llegar a nuestro destino.

-Llegamos Vega- hablo despues de apagar el motor.

-¿Que hacemos en los Premier? - le pregunte

-Eso ahora no importa vamos- aclaro en lo que se acerco y agarraba mismanos para luego entrelazar nuestros dedos.- tu ve a comprar las palomitas, refrescos y lo demas mientras yo voy por las entradas-me dijo dandome un beso rapido, por suerte no habia mas que tres personas en ambas filas

-Solo espero que no sea una de terror- le susurre mientras llegabamos a la sala cinco-

-Apurate ya va a empezar, solo pon atencion.

En cuanto la pelicula comenzo me di cuenta que que era la que habiamos filmado de proyecto escolar, andre, beck, sinjin, cat, robbie, jade y yo.

La protagonizamos Jade y yo, la historia trataba de que nuestros personajes eran amigas que se enamoraron sin darse cuenta y que tenian miedo de aceptarlo porque no era bien visto por la sociedad, la historia se complica en cuanto mi padre se se entera quemi personaje (violet) esta saliendo con Elizabeth o Liz (jade) se enoja tanto que me manda a vivir con mi madre a Philadelphia para mantenerme lejos de Liz, con lo que mi padre no contaba es que mama me apoyara, a pesar de que papa se oponia mantuve una relacion a larga distancia con liz, mama tardo meses en convencer a papa que debian apoyarme ya que al ser su unica hija podria guardarle rencor y alejarmen permanentemente de el, regrese a vivir con papa y me pidio perdon, aceptando mi relacion con liz.

La pelicula tuvo un final feliz, Jade decia que demasiado cursi para su estilo, pero que no estaba tan mal.

-¿Como lograste que la pusieran? - le pregunte, mientras saliamos del cine.

-Hable con Helen, le pregunte si aun tenia algun conocido en los premier, dijo que iba a hablar con el nuevo encargado le pregunto que si podria poner la pelicula y el tipo acepto ponerla todo el dia de hoy- hablo desinteresadamente, a pesar de que se tomo varias molestias- Ahora Vega- se acerco a mi dandome un beso que sabia a cafe y chocolate por los dulces que compre- Hay que irnos.

Nos subimos a su auto eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde y empezaba a obscurecerse, llegamos en menos de media hora a un parque de diversiones.

-¿que hacemos aqui Jade?- le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Nosotras venimos a contar cuantos autos hay estacionados – respondio con sarcasmo- En serio Vega no paso por tu mente que queria divertirme con mi novia en un parque de diversiones, asi que deja de hacer preguntas tontas y vamos.

Ella se dirigia a comprar las entradas, iba a empezar a quejarme que no era necesario que pagara la mia, pero me quede callada en cuanto me volteo a ver con una mirada que me dio mucho miedo, las pago y nos adentramos al parque de diversiones, me compro un algodon de azucar, subimos a los juegos mecanicos, mi favorito fue el de los carritos chocones, jade al verme manejar me dijo, que ahora ya se habia resuelto su duda del porque aun no tenia mi licencia de conducir, teniamos horas caminando asi que nos pusimos a descansar en un banco enfrente de un puesto de juego el premio era cualquier peluche.

El juego consistia en superar el record de 13 globos reventados en treinta segundos, me llamo la atencion una muñeca que podria ser la compañera perfecta de mi Katty Cariñitos, Jade se dio cuenta y antes de que le dijera algo se paro y pago por un juego, para alguien que estaba acostumbrada a lanzar tijeras con precision este no seria un reto, revento 21 globos en 30 segundos imponiendo un nuevo record, a lo cual de premio pidio la muñeca que llamo mi atencion, se acerco y me la regalo

-Gracias, Gracias, Gracias- dije lanzandome sobre ella para darle un abrazo y dandole besos por toda la cara- te amo- le dije, me puse tensa al darme cuenta lo que habia dicho en los dos meses que llevabamos de relacion, no se lo habia dicho por miedo a presionarla, iba a alejarme de ella cuando me abrazo y me susurro en el oido- tenia tanto miedo de decirte te amo y no sentirlo, pero tenia aun mas miedo decirtelo y que tu no lo sintieras- sus labios se acercaron a los mios y con una voz tan delicada que no parecia jade me dijo- te amo, por favor no lo olvides- y me beso, un beso que transmitia mucho amor y que era una promesa de amor.

Nos separamos por falta de aire y porque al parecer estabamos haciendo una escena ya que algunas personas se nos quedaron viendo, Jade hablo fuerte y claro diciendo- Asi como le atine a los globos lo hare con cada uno de ustedes si no siguen el lo suyo- todo el mundo siguio su camino- es hora de irnos se queremos llegar antes de las once

END FLASHBACK

-Vega- hablo una irritada Jade- hay que ir a clases, deja de recordar lo cursi que fui ayer, porque si alguien se llega a enterar sufriras las consecuencias- decia alejandose de tori, lo que la sorprendio fue que ella la agarra de la muñeca y la acorralara contra los casilleros.

-Jade te amo, te lo repetire diario, porque no quiero que en ningun momento olvides lo mucho que significas para mi- le dio un suave beso- tori yo tambien te amo.

* * *

Por favor si van a criticar tengan piedad de mi, un review?


End file.
